A Secret Between Friends
by ShuichiShindou07
Summary: Prequeal to All You Had to Do Was Ask. Remus finally gets the guts to confess to Sirius. What happens afterwards is a secret between friends. SBRL


**Here is a pre-queal to my story "All You Had To Do Was Ask." I got a lot of requests to write Marauder Era stories about Sirius and Remus. Their getting together was one of them. I forgot that I had started writing this and found it on my laptop tonight at work. So I took a break from reading the Vampire Chronicles and finished it just for the New Year. Thanks for all the reviews on the other story!! Hope all of you enjoy this one!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. A very rich british woman does. I just like to pretend that I do. lol**

**A Secret Between Friends**

Remus sighed as he read the same page for the tenth time. He was alone with Sirius in their dorm room, again, and he still hadn't confessed his secret to him. The sixth year Gryffindor had been planning this for two weeks, waiting for the chance to be alone with his friend. Now here he was, James in detention and Peter off on his own, with Sirius. The dark haired young man was laying on his bed flipping through a variety of magazines to occupy himself. This was his perfect opportunity and he was letting it slip away. Mentally kicking himself, he sighed again.

"Is there something wrong Moony? You've been sighing for the past half hour," Sirius said, his voice interrupting the other's train of thought.

"Huh?" Remus looked up at his friend. Dark eyes were staring at him with concern. He ducked to hide his blush and shook his head no. "No, Sirius. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Sirius eyed the other boy for a few seconds longer before returning to his magazine. Silence fell between the two as one sat in ignorant bliss of the other's inner termoil. Remus tried to go back to reading, but his brain wouldn't let him. A few minutes passed before the sandy haired boy gave up and closed his book. He knew he had to tell his closest friend, even if it meant their friendship never being the same again. Figuring it was now or never, Remus went for it.

"Padfoot...can, can I talk to you about something?" he asked fidgiting with his hands.

"Sure Moony," the other replied. Sirius put down his magazine and turned to face his friend, sitting crossed legged on his bed. "What do you need to talk about?"

The young werewolf refused to look up, his eyes glued to his bedspread. This had all seemed really easy in theory, but now it was proving to be really hard. "Its a secret of mine that you need to know, just please don't hate me after I tell it to you."

"Remus...do you honestly think that I could hate you?" Sirius asked with all senceraty. "I didn't after you told us that you were a werewolf. Instead, the three of us learned to be an animagus. So whatever it is that you think will make me hate you more than likely wont."

He watched the sandy haired boy as he plucked at his blanket. Sirius knew better than to push Remus, so he waited for the boy to speak.

_We'll just have to see about that, my dear Padfoot..._Remus said to himself. He took in a deep breath then let the words fall from his mouth.

"I...I'm in love with you Sirius."

Remus waited anxiously as silence fell upon them. He was expecting Sirius to at least say something, but there was no noise. Looking up at the black haired young man, he saw the look of shock on his friend's face. Sirius was just staring at him, his jaw dropped and eyes wide. He couldn't believe what Moony had just confessed to him. Remus John Lupin loved him! The young Black's mind was racing and his heart was beating a mile a minute. The man he was in love with loved him in return! He felt like jumping on his bed and screaming his head off in joy. Sirius snapped out of his state of shock in time to see a distressed Remus climbing off his bed and heading for the door.

"Moony! Stop!" he exclaimed, scrambling off his bed to stop him.

"Nevermind Sirius...just forget about it."

"NO!" Sirius grabbed the other by his arms and holding him against a nearby bedpost. "Say it again. Say what you did just a few seconds ago."

"Please Sirius, just forget what I said and let it go..." Remus begged, struggling the hold the other had on him. A few tears escaped his eyes as his efforts proved to be useless. All he wanted to do was crawl down the passage way and hide in the Shrieking Shack forever.

"Say it again Moony, please say it again!" Sirius pleaded urgently.

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted.

"I love you too."

The confession was quiet, but Remus heard it. He stopped struggling and stared. A smile spread across the face of Sirius Black as he watched the joy fill his Moony's eyes.

"You do?"

Sirius nodded. Smiling, Remus threw his arms around his love's shoulders and kissed him. Surprised by his own actions, the sandy haired boy quickly pulled away. A fierce blush spread across his face.

"Why Mr. Lupin...I never knew you were the forward type," Sirius teased. Remus' blush grew. Chuckling, Black moved closer. "I'll just have to satisfy you then and show you how forward _I _can be," he whispered.

Bending down, the dark haired teen picked up his love bridal style and carried him over to the nearest bed. Remus gasped and tightened his grip around the other's neck. Sirius deposted the other boy onto the mattress and climbed ontop of him. The two stared into each others eyes. A blush spread across Remus's face when he saw the smile Sirius was giving him. Leaning down, the animagus quickly claimed the other's lips in a kiss. The sandy haired boy gave in when his boyfriend's tongue requested entrance, feeling Sirius explore every part of his mouth.

Sirius broke away first, desperately needing air. Remus whimpered.

"I love you Moony"

"I love you too Padfoot," he replied, running his fingers through the others dark locks. He gave Sirius a quick kiss. Then he realized something. "Padfoot...whose bed are we on?"

The young Black looked up and around the room. "I believe, my sweet Moony, that we are on James's bed."

A silence fell between them and they registered what they were doing and where they were doing it.

"Should we move?" Remus asked.

"I'm pretty comfortable where I am, so..." Sirius trailed off, sweetly kissing the other. "How about we just keep this a secret between friends?"

Rolling his eyes, Remus smiled and pulled the other boy down ontop of him. "Thats fine by me."

**The End**

**Ok...so what do you think? Good enough? Kind of short, but I liked how it went. Now that this one is done, I'm going to start thinking of the other stories. I was requested to write when Lily and the others found out as well as when Snape walked in one them (which will be oh so fun...gotta love tormenting Snape). So keep an eye out for new stories!!!**


End file.
